<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По-своему просто by Dariana_aile, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870349">По-своему просто</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana_aile/pseuds/Dariana_aile'>Dariana_aile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021'>WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Обладатели Осколков [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana_aile/pseuds/Dariana_aile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прежде чем стать Преданностью и Господством, Аона и Скаи были обычными людьми, которых угораздило впутаться в охоту на бога.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aona/Skai [Cosmere]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Обладатели Осколков [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По-своему просто</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359383">Somehow Simple</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny">squirenonny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel">AnoriellElenthel</a>, Marven</p><p>Автор текста позиционирует Аону как небинарную личность и использует гендерно-нейтральные местоимения. Этот нюанс потерян при переводе в силу системных различий между языками. По канону космера Аона - женщина, поэтому в переводе о ней говорится в женском роде. [прим. пер.]<br/>——————<br/>«[Аон «оми» - «любовь»] - самый совершенный из аонов, включающий в себя полную базовую структуру аона «аон» и создающий из нее при помощи вращения сложный узор, искусный и запутанный, и в то же время в чем-то простой». - Энелан</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Аона («аон»)</b>
<i>Язык</i></p><p>Аона не была кем-то важным – просто работала в конторе в маленьком приграничном городке. Составляла послания, переписывала тексты, заверяла контракты, завещания и предписания, что позволяло ей оплачивать еду и одежду, а самое главное – книги. Аона взялась бы за любую работу, при условии, что та позволяла бы ей покупать книги.<br/>
Она всегда любила книги, слова, языки. Она изучала любой язык, который ей попадался (а в приграничном городе таких было множество), слушала кричащих на каждом углу уличных торговцев, читала книги, часто бывала на рынках, в тавернах, в посольстве и у городских ворот, болтала с путешественниками, торговцами и кем угодно незнакомым.<br/>
Она посвятила годы изучению языков и все еще не выучила достаточно.<br/>
Никто не понимал того, что понимала Аона: в словах есть сила. Язык, идиомы, самовыражение, самоидентификация, символы, иллюстрации, слова – вот что делало мир таким, какой он есть. Язык помогал Аоне найти себя, рассказывал ей о мире за границей городских стен.<br/>
Именно язык впутал ее в то, что, как она думала, конторский служащий мог наблюдать разве что в исторической книге.<br/>
В приграничный город явился принц-изгнанник. Принц-изгнанник, его друг, но-больше-не-его-рыцарь, и женщина, которую они оба любили (она называла себя садовницей, и Аона решила считать это правдой).<br/>
Одинокие, потерянные, спешащие и оставшиеся без денег, они говорили на языке, который редко звучал в городке, и только садовница кое-как могла объясниться с людьми на улице.<br/>
Но Аона их поняла. Она лишь однажды слышала этот язык вживую, и было крайне непросто понимать на слух слова, выученные по книге, но звучащие с сильным иностранным акцентом; точнее, она подозревала, что акцент был как раз у нее и, судя по выражению лица рыцаря, ужасающий.<br/>
Они не горели желанием доверять Аоне свои секреты, раскрывать свою миссию по убийству бога, но она была им нужна.<br/>
Аона покинула дом, забрав лишь самые важные книги, и не оглядываясь назад.</p><p><b>Скаи («каи»)</b>
<i>Серьезность</i></p><p>Скаи присоединился к ним на позднем этапе и весьма неохотно. Он был картографом, вполне уважаемым и вполне подходящим для большинства задач.<br/>
Вполне обычным.<br/>
Отнюдь не его репутация привела их к нему, когда им понадобился кто-то, кто смог бы нанести на карту унылые и негостеприимные земли, что лежали между ними и их целью.<br/>
Нет, не репутация. Тем более что никакой репутации у него не было. Этот худой человек в очках и тонких шелковых одеждах мало говорил, не имел ни врагов, ни друзей и не принимал никакого участия в политике раздираемого войной мира, поскольку единственная доктрина, под которой он мог бы подписаться, гласила, что государственные границы есть не более чем линии на карте.<br/>
(Аона прикипела к нему сразу же: коллега-ученый, собрат-мечтатель, - говорила она себе, не обращая внимания на возражения Скаи, ведь любой, кто держит в руках карандаш и бумагу и видит мир, просто не может не быть мечтателем).<br/>
Он был жестким, тихим, серьезным и невозмутимым. Что бы Аона ни делала, он никак не реагировал: не смеялся, не кричал на нее, не гнал прочь. Возможно, таким образом он пытался оттолкнуть ее. Наверное, думал, что если ей наскучит, она оставит его в покое.<br/>
Он ошибался, но Аона не могла подолгу на него сердиться.<br/>
Время шло, Скаи наносил на карту неисследованные просторы, Аона болтала, вздыхала, потом тихо садилась рядом и наблюдала. В том, что он делал, не было слов, и Аона не до конца понимала, как с этим быть. В словах была… В словах была реальность, жизнь, самосознание.<br/>
И все же в том, что творил Скаи с помощью компаса, графита и бесконечного количества бумаги, тоже была и жизнь, и реальность, и земля под ногами. И все это без единого слова.<br/>
- Моя семья разбросана по трем странам, - сказал он однажды, зарисовывая долину, простирающуюся перед ними. Они сидели на краю обрыва, болтая ногами, над бескрайним небом и под зарождающейся бурей. Скаи говорил медленно, выверяя каждое слово, как линию на своих картах. – Между нами неделя пути и горный кряж, но одно слово какого-нибудь короля может сделать нас с дядей врагами.<br/>
Он повернулся к ней. Аона еще никогда не видела на его темно-золотистом лице столько эмоций.<br/>
- Слова лгут, - сказал он. – Слова меняют значение день ото дня. Я не понимаю, почему ты так веришь в то, что говорят люди.<br/>
- Не все люди, - сказала она. – Только те, чьи слова имеют значение.<br/>
Аона легонько пнула его ногу и широко улыбнулась. Скаи ответил ей улыбкой.</p><p><b>Оми</b>
<i>Любовь</i></p><p>Аона не находила подходящего слова для своих отношений со Скаи. Свободно владея пятью языками, хорошо зная еще восемь, она не могла подобрать подходящего слова.<br/>
Так было с самого его появления. До тех пор ей хватало слов. А теперь появился Скаи со своими картами, молчанием и беззвучным криком, когда Аона хватала его под локоть и тащила прочь от остальных, чтобы показать чудесный вид с вершины холма или вместе вбежать в ледяную речку. Скаи, каждое утро оставляющий рисунки в ее седельной сумке. Скаи, чье настроение можно было понять лишь по выражению глаз. Он дал ей что-то, что не удавалось объяснить словами.<br/>
Она перерыла все прихваченные с собой словари, всю голову сломала в поисках упущенного идеально подходящего перевода. И что ей стоило взять больше книг…<br/>
Лучше всего для описания нужного ей понятия подходило слово из давно мертвого языка. «Оми» - «любовь», но больше, чем просто любовь.<br/>
Понятие «оми» включало заботу и участие, мир и безопасность, непринужденность, возможную только в компании, где все полностью доверяют друг другу.<br/>
«Оми» означало и страсть, и пылкость, и привязанность, и влечение более сильное, чем просто дружба, но все же не совсем романтическое.<br/>
«Оми» - это верность, единство и дом, исцеление от боли и от гнева.<br/>
Но даже этого было недостаточно, ведь «оми» - это то, что Аона чувствовала к остальным четырнадцати и ко всему их маленькому странствующему сообществу в целом. Она любила смелость и неуверенность Танаваста, то, как он неохотно занимал позицию лидера, все время опасаясь, что слишком много на себя берет. Она любила мудрость и наставления Рейи, хоть и получаемые мимоходом, и то, как она помогала им всем стать лучшими версиями самих себя.<br/>
Аона любила Эджли за ее самоотверженность и объятия, и за поддерживающий, понимающий взгляд, когда Аона не могла подобрать верные слова, Танаваст ломался под грузом ответственности, а Ати скучал по дому и родителям, по детству, принесенному в жертву их охоте на бога.<br/>
Аона любила Ати за эту жертву, за его неумирающую надежду. Она полагала, что он отдал больше всех за возможность быть здесь, и все же он улыбался и смеялся, подбрасывал цветы в тапочки Рейе и лягушек в постель Бавадину, таскал конфеты Аоне и Скаи, когда тот не мог заставить себя присоединиться к общему кругу с громкими, всепоглощающими обсуждениями наизнос.<br/>
Она любила Лераса за легкие прикосновения, за то, как он дергал за рукав Ати, когда тот становился слишком собой, клал руку на плечо Танавасту, когда дела шли плохо и их лидер был готов вот-вот сдаться, за то, как он вставал на полшага впереди всех, когда что-то было не так, и на два шага, если им угрожал враг.<br/>
Аона любила их всех, даже Рейза, даже Бавадина. Любила за их недостатки, достоинства и сомнения. Она почти в равной степени писала записки и разговаривала со всеми, просто на всякий случай. На случай, если кому-то из них она нужна, если нужны ее слова, ведь слова - это все-таки важно, даже если в последнее время ей все труднее было их находить.<br/>
Но ее любовь к Скаи была больше, и вот эту разницу она не могла для себя определить.<br/>
Впрочем, когда они были вместе, выбор подходящего названия не казался таким уж значимым.</p><p><b>Тиа</b>
<i>Путешествие</i></p><p>В конце концов они достигли своей цели. Они сразили бога и похитили его силу, сами став чем-то вроде богов.<br/>
(Впервые Аона задумалась, не лучше ли было бы, если бы у их Осколков не было имен. По крайней мере так она могла бы сделать вид, что ее разбросанные по всему космеру друзья остаются самими собой).<br/>
Но делать вид стало невозможно в тот момент, когда Рейз стал Злобой и взъярился на Танаваста, проклял его и вызвал на бой. В тот момент, когда лучшие друзья, близкие, как братья, замерли друг напротив друга, готовые убить, а Рейя встала между ними с таким взглядом, какого Аона у нее прежде не видела, и с такой вспышкой силы, что по коже побежали мурашки.<br/>
Это было больно, но Аона держалась за Скаи, пока остальные уходили один за другим, и напоминала себе про оми, любовь, неподвластную ни расстояниям, ни даже злости. Она выдержит, и Аона тоже.<br/>
Она, наконец, произнесла вслух имя, которое пыталась не замечать: «Преданность».<br/>
Скаи чуть обернулся и окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног. Показалось ей, или его движения стали более резкими, чем раньше? Его Осколок назывался Господство. Аона тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль.<br/>
«Слова могут лгать», - сказала она себе. Так однажды сказал Скаи, а его словам можно доверять больше, чем значению его Осколка. Слова меняются.<br/>
Они стояли молча, склонившись друг к другу, пока Танаваст не привлек внимание Скаи. Он пошел говорить с ним - теперь уже королем. Единственным королем, которого Скаи именовал таковым. Аона с улыбкой наблюдала за их беседой.<br/>
А потом Рейя взяла Танаваста под руку, и они ушли, и Эджли пропала из виду, и вскоре остались только Ати и Лерас. Оба выглядели настолько старше, чем должны были. А доставшийся Ати Осколок был очередной ложью, очередным плохо подогнанным ярлыком, заставляющим сжиматься уголки его рта.<br/>
Пальцы Скаи скользнули по спине Аоны. Он поймал ее взгляд, улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы идти.<br/>
- Так что же, вот и все? – спросил Лерас. Скаи замер. – Неужели мы просто возьмем и разойдемся каждый своей дорогой, сделав вид, что последних десяти лет не было?<br/>
Скаи не обернулся. Вся его поза подчеркивала резкие линии и напряженные мышцы, мышцы, которых раньше не было, появившиеся в результате долгой и ожесточенной войны.<br/>
- Мы теперь больше, чем люди, Лерас, - сказал он. – Мы боги. Что, по-твоему, могло бы случиться, если бы мы все остались вместе? Что, по-твоему, случилось бы, если бы Рейз, вместо того, чтобы уйти, напал на Танаваста?<br/>
- Разделиться будет безопаснее, - сказала Аона. Не эти слова она хотела произнести, но ничего лучшего не нашла.<br/>
На лице Лераса отразилось несогласие, но Ати удержал его.<br/>
- Пусть идут, Лерас. Так надо.<br/>
Больше никто ничего не сказал. Что было говорить? Даже слова не могли ничего изменить. Стоя бок о бок, Аона и Скаи подняли руки навстречу силе, что призывала их Осколки, и потянулись через космер к своему новому дому.</p><p><b>Ати</b>
<i>Надежда</i></p><p>Аона не забыла.<br/>
Прошли столетия, но Аона не забыла своих друзей. Ее Осколок давал ей силу большую, чем все, что оказывалось в руках их шестнадцатерых во время путешествия. Сила не столь великая, как та, что они уничтожили, но достаточная, чтобы сделать Аону богом.<br/>
И она ее использовала. Пока Скаи размечал планету, рисуя форму континентов и вписывая государственные границы в саму суть мира (он все еще называл это лишь линиями на карте, но говорил с таким пылом, что слова его звучали резко, а огонь в глазах разбивал Аоне сердце), она вплетала в ткань мира свою семью.<br/>
«Аон» - «язык» - связь с самой сутью Аоны. Чтобы дать силу ее словам, настоящую силу, которая останется надолго.<br/>
«Ати» – «надежда» - в честь юноши, который улыбался, когда на его плечи свалилось Разрушение. Чтобы защитить его от его Осколка и сохранить ту его часть, что война так упорно пыталась уничтожить.<br/>
«Каи» – «серьезность» – в честь Скаи, приведшего планету к войне, чтобы выжечь нарисованные им границы прямо в сердцах людей.<br/>
(Она не стала придумывать слово для Господства в своем новом языке, не желая делать его более реальным, чем есть. Вместо этого она провела ассоциацию через доминирование к «оми», к любви, насколько этот Осколок вообще можно было привязать к любви).<br/>
Она создала аон для каждого из них, каждому отдавая кусочек себя. Слова были молитвой, памятью, заклинанием, маленьким жестом, которого, быть может, будет достаточно. Оми объединяет их, а Преданность следовала за ними всегда, невзирая на разделяющие их расстояния.</p><p><b>Шео</b>
<i>Смерть</i></p><p>Преданность следовала за ними и после смерти. Даже когда пришел Рейз и сломил их, убил то, что оставалось от Аоны и Скаи (она и так уже задавалась вопросом, сколько осталось в ней от самой себя спустя столько времени).<br/>
Но остались Слова, подчиняясь линиям Господства и давая людям защиту, которую больше не могла дать Аона.<br/>
Она не придумала аона для смерти, но со временем значение аона «шео» изменится.<br/>
У «шео» было много трактовок, но ни одна из них не означала смерть. Окончание, прощание, постепенное отдаление, изменение цели.<br/>
«Шео» означал Раскол.<br/>
Распад оми.<br/>
А быть может, и смерть, потому что Аона начала умирать в тот день, когда шестнадцать друзей превратились в шестнадцать разбросанных по космеру Осколков.<br/>
Но даже шео было не под силу полностью сломать оми. Аона умерла, но осталась ее любовь, привязанная к миру Сель и в то же время протянувшаяся через весь космер к семье, забыть которую она так и не смогла. Ее любовь и ее слова, напоминающие Осколкам о том, кем они были когда-то.<br/>
Ведь в словах все-таки есть сила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>